Announ (sekuel of Kota Bayangan)
by alinzajazky
Summary: KISUNG FF / Tentang kehidupan baru Yesung di Dimensi lain


**KOTA BAYANGAN (announ)**

Kim Yesung

Kim Kibum

Dll

.

Annyeong Readers, ada yang ingat ma FF Kota Bayangan? Ini adalah sekuelnya. Happy reading...

* * *

Sebuah ranjang bertahtakan berlian berada di tengah ruangan. Seorang namja manis terbaring di atasnya. Sementara puluhan pasang mata berada di sekelilingnya untuk menantikan kebangkitannya.

Kim Yesung, namja manis itu terbaring di sana setelah mendapat gigitan dari pangeran Vampire dari Kota bayangan. Dan semua tamu dari berbagai klan, hari ini berada di istana Vampire untuk menyaksikan kebangkitan pendamping pangeran vampire, Kim Kibum.

Kota bayangan, adalah dimensi yang berseberangan dari dunia manusia, yang hanya bisa dimasuki saat manusia berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Meski begitu, tak semua manusia bisa memasukinya. Juga tak semua manusia yang berhasil memasukinya, bisa kembali ke dunianya.

Sebenarnya Kota bayangan tak jauh berbeda dari dunia manusia. Hanya saja, tak ada matahari di dimensi itu. Dan selama berabad-abad, kehidupan di dimensi itu berjalan berdampingan. Vampire, Werewolves, Lycan, para Siluman, bahkan manusia, hidup di sana.

Dan tak seperti dalam cerita atau film-film, para makhluk pemangsa itu hanya perlu mencari mangsa sekali dalam 5 tahun. Satu kematian (musnah, sirna) akan tergantikan satu kehidupan yang baru. Tapi kehidupan baru tak berarti kematian.

"Dia adalah penjelajah mimpi?" tanya pangeran Lycan. Namja itu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan lapar. Jika seorang Lycan bisa memakan daging penjelajah mimpi, maka kekuatannya akan sangat luar biasa.

"Dia akan jadi vampire yang sangat kuat," gumam pangeran Werewolves. Pun tengah berpikir, jika mendapatkan si penjelajah mimpi, mereka pasti akan lebih kuat dari ras turunan mereka. Bangsa Lycan.

"Pangeran Vampire sangat beruntung, penjelajah mimpi kali ini tak sekuat sebelumnya," ucap sang Raja Siluman. Menyesali kematian putranya yang terbunuh oleh penjelajah mimpi sebelumnya. Jung Yunho.

Seringaian kecil muncul di bibir Kim Kibum mendengar ucapan para undangan.

Dan keriuhan itu mereda saat namja yang terbaring kaku, itu mulai bergerak dan akhirnya membuka matanya. Dengan bingung dan penasaran, namja manis itu bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, sayang?" ucap Kibum seraya mendekat pada Yesung dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Yesung tak menyambut uluran itu. Ia justru mendesis menahan rasa panas di lehernya, bekas gigitan Kibum.

"Tenanglah, luka itu akan menghilang setelah kau meminum setetes darahku," ucap Kibum saat Yesung meraba lehernya dengan telapak tangannya. Tapi...

Swiiing... luka itu menghilang begitu saja saat Yesung menarik tangannya.

"Dia _announ_ (unknown)?" ucap salah satu petinggi Lycan.

"Dia bukan hanya penjelajah mimpi, tapi juga _announ_?" sambung siluman rubah.

"Ini kabar baik untuk semua klan," ucap salah satu petinggi Werewolves.

"Jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk bangsawan klan lain untuk memilikinya?"

"Itu benar. _Announ _bisa berubah jadi apapun yang ia inginkan. Bukan berdasarkan siapa yang menggigitnya pertama kali. Siapapun yang menggigitnya setelah ini, asal bisa mendapatkan jiwanya, maka dia adalah penguasa selanjutnya!"

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya, marah mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. _Announ _adalah makhluk yang hidup dalam legenda dimensi itu. Dia 1 diantara sejuta manusia yang pernah tersesat dalam dunia itu. Dalam dimensi itu ada 3 jenis manusia, pertama adalah mereka sebut _Drimers _(Dreamers), manusia yang kebetulan bisa masuk ke dimensi itu. Lalu Penjelajah Mimpi, manusia yang bisa keluar masuk ke dunia itu tanpa terdeteksi oleh makhluk Kota bayangan. Dan yang terakhir adalah _Announ_, manusia yang bisa berubah jadi apapun yang ia inginkan, setelah mendapat gigitan dari para pemangsa.

Satu gigitan dari makhluk dunia mimpi, tidak akan langsung mengubahnya, kecuali ia memang ingin berubah. Dia juga bisa terus menjadi manusia, jika ia menginginkannya. Dan biasanya perubahan dari _announ _akan memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat, dan membuat keturunannya, akan bisa menembus langsung ke dunia manusia. Seperti Kibum.

Selama beberapa abad, klan Vampire menjadi penguasa terkuat, karena kakek buyut Kibum mendapatkan pendamping seorang _Announ_, meski ia memilih untuk bersama sang pemimpin klan penghisap darah itu, ia memilih untuk tetap bertahan menjadi seorang manusia. Dan sayangnya, meski usai manusia di dunia itu lebih panjang dari manusia pada umumnya, dan juga penuaan mereka terhenti, tapi mereka tetap bisa mati.

"Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk pergantian kekuasaan," seringai pangeran Lycan sambil mendekati Yesung dan meraih tangannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kay," ucap namja yang tampak lebih muda dari Yesung namun sebenarnya berumur ratusan tahun itu, sambil mencium punggung tangan Yesung.

"Taeminnie?" ucap Yesung sambil menarik tangannya dan menyentuh wajah namja di depannya yang tampak sedikit bingung.

Kibum menarik tangan Yesung di wajah Kay.

"Kim Yesung, adalah milikku! Jangan ada yang berpikir untuk merebutnya dariku!" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar menyeramkan. Matanya merah menyala, menampakkan kemarahannya. Lalu tanpa bicara lagi, sang pangeran membawa Yesung menghilang dari tempat itu.

-000-

Kim Kibum menatap wajah Yesung yang tengah memandang jauh ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Bukankah seharusnya semua ingatannya terhapuskan? Tapi kenapa ia masih ingat nama itu? Nama sahabatnya, Lee Taemin.

"Lalu kenapa wajah pangeran Lycan mirip sekali dengan manusia itu?" gumam Kibum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kim Yesung.

Namja manis itu masih tenggelam dalam rasa penasarannya. Dunia tempatnya berada saat ini terasa sangat asing untuknya. Tempat ini sangat aneh. Tak ada matahari sepanjang ia membuka mata, hanya ada cahaya lampu dan rembulan. Tapi bagaimana tumbuhan dan hewan bisa hidup di dunia ini?

"Ini adalah dunia mimpi, Kim Yesung. Apapun yang kami inginkan, pun apa yang kami bayangkan akan muncul dengan sendirinya di sini. Kecuali manusia dan segala yang berhubungan dengan perasaannya," ucap Kibum membaca pikiran Yesung. Sifat alamiah seorang Vampire.

Yesung tak menyahut. Meski ia tak bisa mengingat apapun, tapi ia merasa, ini bukan dunianya. Lalu nama siapa yang ia sebut tadi? Dan kenapa ia nampak tak asing baginya?

"_Announ _itu apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Hal yang sedang tak ingin Kibum bicarakan.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Mereka manusia sama sepertimu."

"Aku manusia? Lalu kenapa aku bersama dengan kalian?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Dalam satu jentikan jari, Kibum telah berada di depan Yesung. Tersenyum sambil membelai wajah namja manis itu.

"Karena kau adalah milikku. Kau mencintaiku. Aku benar kan, Kim Yesung?"

Yesung menatap mata Kibum. Mata yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya.

"Ne..., Saranghae, Kim Kibum,"jawabnya.

Pangeran Vampire itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Meski itu bukan berasal dari hati Yesung, tapi ia puas medengar jawaban itu.

"Nado saranghae, Kim Yesung," bisiknya tepat di telinga Yesung. Seraya mengendus aroma darah yang mengalir di tubuh namja manis itu. Dia masih manusia. Setidaknya itu yang Kibum tahu.

Perlahan Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Yesung. Sedikit menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah, lalu membaginya dengan namja manis itu lewat ebuah ciuman yang dalam. Berharap namja manis itu akan berubah setelah meminum darah Vampire.

.

Yesung terdiam di sebuah taman di belakang istana. Kim Kibum sedang tak bersamanya. Para Werewolves membuat ulah. Mereka mulai mengobarkan api permusuhan. Mereka mulai berani melanggar batas yang seharusnya tak boleh mereka masuki.

Dulu, hanya ada tiga klan dalam dimensi itu. Siluman, Werewolves dan Vampire. Mereka sering sekali bertarung memperebutkan mangsa, manusia yang terjebak dalam Kota Bayangan. Hingga akhirnya para siluman memberikan satu gagasan agar kedua klan tak lagi berebut kekuasaan, yaitu menyatukan mereka dalam satu ikatan.

Dan terpilihlah satu bangsawan Vampire wanita dan satu bangsawan Werewolf pria yang mereka setujui bersama sebagai lambang perdamaian. Mereka disatukan dalam satu ikatan. Berharap keturunan mereka akan menjadi pemersatu kedua klan. Tapi sayangnya, mereka salah. Dua darah yang saling bertentangan itu justru melahirkan satu sosok makhluk baru yang lebih kuat dari keduanya. Bertubuh sekuat werewolves namun bergerak secepat vampire. Merekalah Lycan.

Sejak itulah kedua klan menyalahakan para Siluman, karena memberikan solusi yang salah. Dan akhirnya keempat klan pun menjadi musuh satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, _announ _pertama muncul. Seorang penjelajah mimpi yang telah digigit oleh Lycan, berhasil meloloskan diri sebelum makhluk mengerikan itu memangsanya. Dan bertemu pangeran Vampire. Vampire muda itu jatuh cinta padanya. Tanpa tahu jika sebelumnya yeoja itu tergigit Lycan, sang Vampire menggigitnya, berharap yeoja itu akan berubah menjadi makhluk abadi sepertinya. Tapi dia tak berubah. Dan itu langsung menjadi berita besar.

Dan saat yeoja itu menyerahkan jiwanya pada pangeran Vampire, sang pangeran muda berubah menjadi tak terkalahkan, dan berhasil menundukkan para pemimpin klan lainnya. Selain itu keturunannya bisa menembus keluar dari dunia mimpi, ke alam nyata. Dunia manusia.

"Sreeek...!"

Yesung menoleh ke belakangnya saat mendengar suara aneh. Dan ia mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon, sedang menatapnya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyanya.

Seperti Kibum, dalam satu kedipan, namja itu telah berada di depan Yesung.

"Masih mengingatku kan, hyungie?" tanya namja itu.

Yesung merasakan sakit di kepalanya saat namja itu menatap dalam kedua matanya. Seolah sedang memasukan memory dalam ingatannya, muncul banyak sekali bayangan saat Yesung terus menatapnya.

"Taemin?" ucapnya lagi.

Namja di depannya itu menyeringai. "Ne, hyungie," ucapnya sambil menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

Lycan yang satu ini, bukan hanya segesit Vampire rupanya. Tapi ia juga mampu membaca pikiran manusia. Saat Yesung menyebut sebuah nama kemarin, ia langsung terhubung dalam masalalu Yesung. Dan menemukan sosok Taemin yang disebutkan oleh Yesung. Sosok manusia yang begitu serupa dengannya. Sebuah keuntungan yang bisa ia manfaatkan.

Kay, namja itu melepas dekapannya. "Ayo pergi dari sini, hyung. Kita harus lari sebelum pangeran Vampire yang jahat itu kembali," ucapnya pada Yesung.

"Jahat? Tapi dia bilang dia mencintaiku," jawab Yesung.

"Ani! Itu hanya manipulasi, hyung. Dia sedang mengendalikan pikiranmu. Dia hanya ingin mengubahmu menjadi makhluk mengerikan seperti dia. Jadi kita harus lari dari sini. Ayo, hyung!" bujuk Kay yang sedang memanfaatkan wajah Taemin dalam sekilas ingatan Yesung.

"Tapi..."

"Hyung, aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak mungkin mencelakaimu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Kay sambil kembali memasukkan beberapa ingatan tentang Taemin ke dalam pikiran Yesung.

"Ne, aku mempercayaimu, Taeminnie," ucap Yesung akhirnya.

Kay menyeringai. Lalu menarik tubuh Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

"Pejamkan matamu, hyung. Tenang saja, saat kau membuka mata, kita telah keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ini," bisiknya.

Yesung mengangguk. Lalu memejamkan matanya mengikuti perintah Taemin yang ia percaya.

...

"Dasar Lycan kurang ajar...!" teriak Kibum murka, saat mendapati Yesungnya menghilang dan hanya menyisakan aroma makhluk turunan itu.

"Jika _Announ _itu menjadi Lycan, maka klan itu akan menghancurkan kita semua dengan mudah, tuan. Dan juga, jika pangeran Lycan mendapat keturunan darinya, dan mereka bisa masuk ke dunia manusia, maka kekacauan lebih besar akan terjadi."

"Kita harus merebut _Announ _itu kembali, jangan sampai klan lain mendahului kita, tuan!"

"Dia calon pendampingku. Jangan sebut dia _announ_!" teriak Kibum. Matanya kembali semerah darah karena kemarahannya yang memuncak.

"Maafkan kami, pangeran!"

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Aku akan mencari keberadaan Kim Yesung. Kalian keluarkah!" perintahnya kemudian.

.

Yesung membelai kepala namja yang ia yakini adalah Taemin yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya dengan pangeran Lycan itu tampak menikmatinya setiap sentuhannya.

Tiba-tiba saja namja itu membatalkan niatnya yang ingin memakan daging _announ _ untuk menambah kekuatannya. Dari awal ia memang tidak tertarik untuk menjadikan manusia sebagai pendampingnya. Baginya mereka hanya makhluk rendah. Meski dengan bersama _announ, _artinya kelak keturunannya akan bisa menembus ke dunia manusia, toh itu tak berpengaruh. Bukan dia yang memiliki kekuatan itu, tapi anak cucunya. Dia tidak tertarik. Dia tidak ingin ada yang lebih hebat darinya. Tak terkecuali keturunannya kelak. Mungkin dalam dunia manusia ia bisa disebut remaja labil. Tapi usianya sudah lebih dari 3 abad. Apa ia masih bisa disebut remaja?

Lalu apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada Kim Yesung? Entahlah, mungkin karena namja itu sangat manis? Atau inilah kekuatan _announ_? Seolah memiliki sesuatu yang mampu membuat para makhluk abadi jatuh hati.

"Hyung, apa kau akan percaya kalau aku bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Kay akhirnya.

Belaian tangan Yesung terhenti. Namja manis itu menatap wajah Kay di pangkuannya, tanpa bicara.

Kay membuka matanya. Menatap Yesung yang menunduk memandanginya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, hyungie?" tanyanya sambil kembali memasukkan memory tentang Taemin ke otak Yesung. Namun kali ini, kenangan yang ia berikan hanyalah bayangan yang ia buat. Sebuah ingatan palsu.

Dalam ingatan itu Yesung melihat dirinya tengah berada di sebuah taman bunga, bersama Taeminnya. Keduanya tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan diantara bunga-bunga itu. Hingga tiba-tiba Taemin membisikan satu kata padanya.

"Saranghae."

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat mendengar bisikan itu. Dan saat ia membuka mata, kenangan yang dilihatnya adalah saat namja itu menciuminya. Menjelajahi seluruh tubuh polosnya. Membuatnya terus bergerak dan mendesah dalam setiap sentuhan yang ia terima. Hingga...

"Kay...!"

Yesung tersadar saat mendengar teriakan itu. Dan yang ia dapati adalah Kay yang tengah berada di atas tubuhnya yang nyaris naked. Namja yang berwajah persis seperti pemuda dalam ingatannya tadi, tengah menoleh ke satu arah. Yesung menoleh ke arah pandang namja itu.

"Cepat sekali? Aku lupa kalau kalian klan Vampire bisa menemukan buruan kalian hanya melalui pikiran. Tapi aku tidak mengira akan ketahuan secepat ini," ucap Kay seraya bangkit dari posisinya. "Padahal sedikit lagi, dia akan menjadi milikku," ucapnya lagi.

"Kau...! Apa yang kau lakukan, Lycan?!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Kami sedang berbagi cinta, pangeran. Dan kau sangat mengganggu."

Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya, geram. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda denganku!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Mungkin dia masuk ke dunia ini karenamu, Kim Kibum. Tapi dia memilihku. Dia memilih untuk bersamaku. Aku benar kan, Hyungie?" ucap Kay sambil menoleh pada Yesung.

"Ne, Taeminnie," ucap Yesung. Ingatlah, ingatannya kosong karena perbuatan Kibum, dan Kay mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Kim Yesung," ucap Kay seraya mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung.

"Kay...!" teriak Kibum seraya menggerakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga, membuat Kay terhempas, tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Kurang ajar, kau Kim Kibum!" teriak Kay seraya melompat menyerang Kibum.

Tak seperti Werewolves yang hanya bisa berubah saat purnama, Lycan bisa berubah kapanpun juga. Dan pertarungan dahsyatpun terjadi di kamar pangeran Lycan itu. dan tentu saja membuat para penjaga datang membantu sang pangeran.

Dan seperti yang tertulis di atas, Lycan mempunyai kekuatan Werewolves dan Vampire. Lycan lebih kuat dibanding kedua klan pendahulunya. Meski Kibum sangat kuat, tapi ia tak akan mampu melawan sekelompok Lycan.

Masih dalam kekosongan, Yesung menatap ke arah pertarungan itu. Melihat Kibum yang terus-menerus mendapatkan serangan. Hingga entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba tempat pertarungan berpindah ke suatu padang yang luas. Dan muncul banyak makhluk lain.

Kim Heechul, kakak Kibum berhasil meyakinkan para Werewolves bahwa mereka bukan musuh. Karena Lycan jauh lebih berbahaya dari semua klan yang ada. Jika Lycan mendapatkan _announ_, mungkin saja mereka akan memusnahkan ketiga klan yang lain. Karena kaum Lycan sangatlah egois dan tak terkendali. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bekerjasama menakhlukkan para Lycan.

"Jadi, kau _announ _yang mereka perebutkan itu?"

Yesung menoleh mendengar ucapan seseorang. Seorang namja muda tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang ikut berteleportasi ke padang itu. Namja itu tampak ramah, tak seperti makhluk pemangsa yang lain.

"Nugu?" tanya Yesung.

Namja itu terseyum pada Yesung. "Aku, pangeran kedua Werewolves. Namaku Gikwang," ucap namja itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh atas Yesung yang terekspos.

Namja tampan itu melepas jubahnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Yesung.

"Namamu Kim Yesung kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja dari sini? Di sini membosankan."

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Kau mau aku antar kembali ke duniamu?" tawar Gikwang.

Yesung menatap namja itu tak mengerti. "Duniaku?" tanyanya.

"Ne, jika kau kembali ke duniamu, mungkin pertarungan ini akan berakhir. Dan kau juga bisa bertemu keluargamu. Semua kembali seperti semula."

Yesung tak menjawab. Dunianya, keluarga, kembali seperti semula? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Menyingkir darinya, Lee Gikwang!" teriak Kibum.

Gikwang menoleh. "Wae? Kami sedang berdiskusi masalah penting, pangeran!"

Kibum menjentikan jarinya, dan tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang Gikwang. "Menyingkir, atau akan aku katakan pada raja Siluman, kalau kau yang telah memanipulasi pikiran Jung Yunho, membuatnya berpikir, kalau ia bisa kembali ke dunianya dengan membunuh makhluk kota banyangan yang mengikatnya. Kim Jaejoong," bisiknya.

"Woooo...! Dan aku akan mati muda oleh klan paling lemah di dimensi ini? andwaeyo!" sahut Gikwang cepat.

"Maka dari itu, menyingkir, atau aku bongkar semuanya?!" ancam Kibum.

"Baiklah..., aku pergi. Annyeong!"

Dan pangeran bersifat labil lainnya itupun melompat pergi dari tempat itu.

Kibum menoleh pada Yesung yang menatapnya. "Sepertinya mengosongkan pikiranmu bukan pilihan tepat, Kim Yesung. Baiklah aku akan mengatakan ini sekali saja. Aku menculikmu dari duniamu. Memaksamu datang ke dunia kami, karena aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau masih anak-anak. Aku katakan ini bukan karena akan melepaskanmu. Tapi hanya agar kau tahu, semua orang dalam dunia ini tak satupun yang kau kenal. Jadi jangan percaya satupun diantara mereka. cukup percaya padaku saja. Karena kau adalah milikku," ucap Kibum sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dalam pertarungan.

Yesung terkesiap. Seperti tersedot ke lubang hitam, Yesung merasakan jiwanya masuk ke lorong gelap. Berbagai kilasan masa lalunya muncul bergantian. Tentang orangtuanya, tentang kekasihnya, tentang Taemin. Semuanya. Dan terakhir tentang Kim Kibum.

Saat pertemuan pertama mereka, saat Kibum datang ke dunianya. Saat Kibum menciumnya untuk pertama kali. Juga saat namja itu membawanya masuk ke dunia ini. Ia mengingat semuanya.

"Sreeet...!" tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan goresan di lehernya. Yesung menoleh, dan melihat Kay tengah mencengkram lehernya dengan cakarnya.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya kau mulai ingat. Ini jadi tidak seru lagi," bisiknya sambil menjilat pipi Yesung. "Baiklah, mungkin memakanmu adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini," ucapnya lagi.

"Kay...! Lepaskan Kim Yesung!" teriak Kibum.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan melakukan perintahmu, Kim Kibum? Aku yang memegang kendali saat ini."

"Lepaskan, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Kay tertawa mendengar ancaman Kibum. "Lucu sekali. Baiklah, akan aku lepaskan, tapi kau harus memusnahkan semua kekuatanmu. Pilihlah, dia, atau kekuatanmu!"

"Aku akan mendapatkan keduanya, Lycan! Karena aku pasti bisa membunuhmu!" geram Kibum.

Sementara Yesung ingat, dalam cerita film, bukankah perak bisa melukai para manusia serigala?

"Itu benar, hyungie. Sayangnya tidak ada perak di sini," bisik Kay, membaca pikiran Yesung.

Yesung menoleh. Lalu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kay di lehernya. "Tapi aku punya!" ucapnya sambil mempererat cengkramannya.

"Argggh!" Kay menghempaskan tubuh Yesung hingga terpental jauh, saat merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Rupanya cincin Yesung cukup melukai tangannya. Bukan hal fatal. Tapi setidaknya Yesung terlepas darinya.

"Yesung!" Kibum menangkap tubuh Yesung yang terlempar.

"Mungkin aku akan menyesali ini," ucap Yesung.

"Ne?"

"Ubah aku. Setidaknya Vampire terlihat lebih keren dari makhluk berbulu itu," ucap Yesung dalam gendongan Kibum.

"Kau...? Ingatanmu? Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku masih membencimu, Kim Kibum. Jadi jangan..., eummph!" kalimat Yesung terhenti saat Kibum membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Ya! Aku bilang ubah a...," protes Yesung terputus saat menyadari, tadi itu bukan sekedar ciuman. Yesung merasakan cairan kental yang masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Darah Kibum.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada gigitan kan?" tanya Kibum yang membuat Yesung merona. "Tapi..., arghhh...!"

Kibum menjatuhkan tubuh Yesung dari gendongannya, saat merasakan kekuatan dahsyat mengalir di darahnya. Saat mencium Yesung tadi, Kibum sengaja menggigit bibir namja itu agar membuka mulutnya, untuk memasukan darahnya ke mulut Yesung. Tapi sepertinya, darah Yesung justru masuk ke mulut Kibum.

"Kim Kibum, gwenchana? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Aku..., merasa..., hebat," ucap Kibum setelah berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan barunya.

"Mwo?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Kibum tak menjawab. Ia justru menoleh pada Kay.

"Bersiaplah, Lycan!" ucapnya lantang.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Kau lihat bahkan _announ _itu belum berubah. Jadi kau yang akan mati!" teriak Kay seraya melompat menerkam Kibum. Tapi...

Hanya dengan tatapannya, Kibum berhasil melemparkan tubuh Kay dengan keras. Dan dilanjutkan hantaman-hantaman bertubi-tubi yang ia lakukan hanya dengan kekuatan pikirannya. Membuat pertempuran terhenti seketika, saat semua yang ada di sana merasakan pancaran kekuatan Kibum yang sangat kuat. Menyisakan pertarungan satu lawan satu antara dirinya dan Kay, yang tampak berat sebelah.

Hingga akhirnya, pertarungan itu berakhir dengan kekalahan Kay. Untuk kedua kalinya, para Lycan harus kalah dari Vampire, karena _announ _yang memilih menyerahkan jiwanya pada makhluk penghisap darah itu.

"Jadi, kalian semua harus kembali mematuhi perjanjian moyang kita dulu. Tak ada yang boleh melanggar daerah perbatasan masing-masing. Dan tak ada yang boleh mengusik satu sama lain. Atau aku akan memusnahkan klan kalian! Arraseo?!"

"Ne...," jawab semua pihak.

"Dan sebagai hukuman, selamanya Kay akan berwujud serigala, sampai _announ _berikutnya muncul," putus Kibum.

-000-

Yesung menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Tak ada taring, tak ada wajah pucat. Dan ada bayangannya di cermin itu. Dia masih manusia. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia telah menyerahkan jiwanya pada Kibum?

"Mungkin karena kau berharap seperti itu di dalam hatimu," ucap Kibum Yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Ya! Jangan mengagetkanku!" protes Yesung. "Lalu kenapa kau jadi kuat?"

"Karena aku meminum darah dari _announ _yang mencintaiku," jawab Kibum sambil mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas.

"Me-mencintaimu? Aku tidak mungkin mencintai makhluk mengerikan sepertimu!" elak Yesung.

"Tapi kekuatan itu buktinya. Kau mencintaiku, Kim Yesung."

"Jangan memanipulasi pikiranku. Itu tidak akan mempan padaku!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang ini bukan manipulasi? Tapi ini rasa saling tertarik? Kau bisa menyebutnya terpesona. Itu bahasa kalian kan?" ucap Kibum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yesung.

"Itu..., aku tidak..."

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban apapun. Karena mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kau adalah milikku," ucap Kibum sembari mendorong Yesung hingga jatuh di atas ranjangnya.

"A-apa maumu?"

"Manusia menyebutnya, _honeymoon._"

"Mwooo?"

"Atau kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kay? Menggunakan wajah namja bernama Taemin itu dalam fantasimu?" bisik Kibum di telinga Yesung.

"Jangan bercanda! Bahkan aku lebih manly darinya!"

"Jadi, aku melakukannya saat kau sadar kan?" seringai Kibum.

"Mwo?"

"Ctik!" dan satu jentikan jari Kibum membuat semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Yesung terlepas dan terlempar entah kemana.

"Ya! Vampire mesum! Aku akan membu..., eummphh...!" lagi-lagi ciuman Kibum membungkam bibir Yesung. Dan menit selanjutanya yang terdengar hanyalah erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibir namja manis itu.

Mesti tak ada rasa hangat dalam setiap sentuhan yang Kibum berikan, tapi Yesung sangat terlena dalam kelembutannya. Seperti manusia pada umumnya. Meski ia tak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya dengan manusia manapun termasuk kekasihnya dulu. Tapi Yesung yakin, sentuhan Kibum adalah yang terbaik.

Setiap jejak yang Kibum ukir di atas tubuh polosnya, pastilah tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Mungkin ini salah, tapi rasanya Yesung menikmatinya dan semakin menginginkannya. Dan itu membuatnya berpikir, ia tak ingin kembali ke dunianya meski ia bisa.

Kibum mengecup setiap inci tubuh Yesung dari bawah sampai ke wajahnya. Lalu berbisik di telinga Yesung.

"Kau memang milikku, Kim Yesung. Kau tak bisa membantahnya lagi."

Yesung membuka matanya menatap namja di atasnya dengan napas turun naik. Kontras dengan Kibum yang memang tak bernafas. Tak ada jawaban yang ia berikan selain tatapan sayu dan desahan, karena gerakan Kibum yang tak berhenti di atasnya.

"Sekali lagi, selamat datang di Kota Bayangan."

.

End

.

Haaaiiiii..., akhirnya saya membuat sekuel Kota Bayangan. Meski ceritanya jadi sedikit aneh. Hehe... dan, ini masuk rate apa ya? Lagi-lagi galau soal rate. Pokoknya tengs buat yang mereview di ff Kota Bayangan. Semoga akan ada review di FF ini. hehehe...

Doakan agar saya dapet wangsit lagi, dan mungkin akan saya ceritakan kehidupan Yesung selanjutnya, dan juga tentang Jung Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tapi itu juga gak janji bakal secepatnya. Hehe...

Yang penting doain saya naik gaji! (lho?) doain dapet ide cerita lagi, ding!

See ya!


End file.
